guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Crussading Lords
'Events' We as a part of this guild do events discussed among the players. We do things like dungeon runs, hunts, etc. If you want to do something like the skeletons dungeon / jelly hunts etc. then feel free to ask the players of the guild if they would like to join you. ---- ''Guild Rules 'Joining and Inviting New Members' We're a guild which needs a lot of strong players. Everyone has the privilege to invite new players. We also have a few rules on inviting members we want you to follow :- * Only invite members of level 40 or higher * Make sure the person is active and levels up fast * The person invited should have a descent set * The person invited has to speak english Only these rules need to be followed for making our guild better. Also if a lower that the required level joins then we weill need him / her to level up to 40+ very soon. ---- 'Inactivity' We prefer active members. Once you haven't logged on to your guild character for 15 days, you'll be marked as a ''Deserter. After 20 days of inactivity, however, you'll be kicked out of the guild. So please try to log in every once in a while! Even if you can only get on for a short time. Exceptions can be made, of course. If you're going on a holiday, just let us know beforehand, and we'll keep it in mind. In that case we'll assign you a Reservist rank until you've returned. ---- 'Ranks, Rights and Privileges' Your rank and privileges are determined by * The amount of experience you donated to the guild # On Trial --------- : --------- less than 1000 = Invite Members # Recruiting Officer -- : -- 1,000 = Distribute XP # Counselor ------- : ------- 2,000 = No New Rights # Governor -------- : -------- 5,000 = Place a Perceptor # Initiate ---------- : --------- 7,000 = No New Rights # Treasure Hunter -- : --- 10,000 = Collect From the Perceptor # Secretary ------- : ------- 10,000 = Collect From the Perceptor # Spy ------------ : ---------- 15,000 = No New Rights # Guard --------- : ---------- 18,000 = Access to Guild House # Reservist ------- : -------- 20,000 = Use Paddocks # Craftsman ------- : ------ 30,000 = No New Rights # Protector ------- : -------- 50,000 = No New Rights # Treasurer ------- : -------- 80,000 = Mostly All Rights # Servant --------- : -------- Extra account/character * Rights will be the same even in the next rank. Eg- Recruiting Officer will still have Invite members * When you gain 10,000xp for the guild then you will get a choice of being a Treasure Hunter or Secretary * All Extra accounts / characters will be marked as a servant and gaining for the guild will add them rights but will not raise them ranks * To be a Craftsman you need to have a crafting profession (Tailor, Shoemaker, Jeweler, Smith, Carver, Handyman) * Second in Command shall only be chosen by the leader. Only Treasurers (people who have gained 80,000 xp for the guild have a chance of becoming Second in Command) * The Leader can make exceptions for the people who join. Eg- a Lvl. 30 can join the guild on the leader's exception ---- 'Guild Houses and Paddocks' We currently have no guild houses or paddocks. But are planning to get a paddock in Brakmar soon. And a Guild House in Sufokia soon after the paddock. Also players who want to contribute on helping us get a paddock / guild house will get special privileges and get leeched to a higher level. For players who want to be able to access a paddock will need to give us 100kk as we will need to buy one more for other guild members '(this can only happen once our guild is level 20 so if you want to be able to use a second paddock before the guild is level 20 tell us beforehand and we will level up the guild accordingly.)' ----